


If I Asked You, Would You?

by opti



Series: The NOLY Outtakes [20]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Self-Discovery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April hates hiding herself from Andy, whether that be her thoughts or her emotions and even her desires.</p><p>Thankfully he <i>is</i> Andy. She can share anything with him, and she can tell him what she wants him to do for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Asked You, Would You?

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, anonymously requested on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com) as "April wants to have anal sex for the first time; sweet and gentle Andy." Then anal sex was requested again. And once more. So, I think, people want this. 
> 
> This is literally just "April's first time" over a ton of words, so yeah. Gratuitous? Sure. Shameless? Definitely. Hot? Meh, up to you to decide.
> 
> You cannot (well, yes you can) fault me for trying.

April hates hiding things from Andy. 

It's kind of a thing built up in their relationship - she wants something, she tells him. If he wants something, he'll tell her. There isn't much middle ground for them, and that's what makes their sex life perfect. If April wants to try something focused on her, Andy is always more than happy to oblige and if Andy asks her for something that doesn't immediately make her weirded out she wants to give one-hundred percent to pleasing him. After all, if she got off where was the fairness in making him suffer?

There had been enough of that before getting together. Enough time had been spent skirting around things, specifically what they wanted, so April tries to be as open as possible and makes it her mission to keep their relationship that way. The only reason she's even thinking about this is because of their Sunday morning ritual, and because of something that she's been thinking about for a while.

She wakes up a little before he does, though it's definitely not early, and April pushes and pokes him until he gets up. Andy's eyes slowly open and he takes on the smallest, yet happiest grin, ever. It's not long before she reaches between them and, with him hard in the morning in her hands, she smiles back. His face breaks a little before he returns to that smile and kisses her. It's not unusual for them to continue like this, with April's hand around him until he groans and lets out a labored sigh, but she's more interested in seeing his little grinning mouth elsewhere. 

"C'mon," she says groggily when he kisses her neck. She rolls onto her back and Andy stays laying down in bed to work down her body. "Babe..."

"Mhm," he answers her back. "Whatever you want, honey."

He kisses her in spots he knows makes her shudder - all over her shoulders and the side of her neck - and keeps one hand on her side comfortably. Andy's so sweet sometimes that it makes her teeth want to fall out, but at the same time she can barely control her breathing when he's like this. Familiar but never boring, and always making her want to grab his hand feathering touches on her hip and force it further down. Instead she's patient to let him get her to that point. 

April never takes long to get ready. A few kisses and his hands touching her, and maybe a few moments of both all over her body, usually got her wet enough to push his mouth down on her. Now, she's okay with the way he lingers on her breast and takes it in his mouth. She's okay with him replacing that mouth with two fingers and moving down to her stomach, shifting in the covers, until he's seated at his favorite view. She rolls off the sweatpants and Andy almost groans out loud. April's definitely okay with being reacted to like that.

"God, babe, you're so perfect," he whines and presses his mouth onto her. 

His nose is short and presses into her often, making her grab a fistful of either of their hair or push her fingers down to where he met her, just at the right time with his tongue spreading her already fully wet and aroused lips. His hands are never forgotten either, though sometimes she does have to remind him that this isn't the only thing they should be doing to her body. They need to be between her legs, working in sequence with his mouth or holding onto her inner thighs. Knuckles need to brush her apart or scrape her legs. His fingers need to dig deep into her flesh either there or when he's fondling her breast.

" _Oh_ ," she says in a small, high-pitched voice. "Mm, Andy don't...  _fuck_ , don't stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he says but he doesn't stay away for long.

His tongue is wet and hot, sliding in until she can barely tell what it's like to be empty of that. This is what makes her feel terrible for hiding from him. This is when she thinks about it. April imagines how it would feel to be full of him again, but not like usual.

When his tongue finally lifts up and seemingly takes all of her with him, she moans out loud. She thinks about his hands going elsewhere, and the pop from the cap of the lube bottle just there at the nightstand. April's breath hitches with the flustered sound of Andy humming into her, shaking every sensation away from her but that.

What would it be like to have his finger circle her, softly, and fill her at the same time he does this. She's never been uncomfortable with exploring her body, at least with Andy, and she doesn't even question the desire when it hits her sometimes. It's usually when he's down at her like this, with his mouth so large that it can cover beyond the scope of her pussy and threaten to move lower. And his hands always touch her, they squeeze her and hold her, and they're just ever so close. Like April, but she lets it wash over - that image of him pressing his mouth into her again, but with the added insanity of his finger. Or two. God, she can't believe that this is actually turning her on.

She never understood the idea of being prudish about her body. It's hers, and she likes the way it feels when he plays with her and finds new ways of enjoying himself. She can't get enough of the idea that Andy still doesn't know what she feels like in some ways. He's never felt her like that, and the prospect of giving over to him like that is mouthwatering. Andy makes her feel that way, making her want to move in her skin and be and explore herself. Explore like his tongue was doing now.

"Andy, your hands," she gets out. She doesn't think about it, she just wants it.

"Mm?" he questions, still face-deep in her and coming up to kiss her stomach and beneath her waist. 

"Fingers," she grunts out, lifting herself into him and exclaiming with a groan. "Fuck me."

He slips one into her but she knows he doesn't understand. It isn't that she doesn't like that - because honestly when he uses his fretting hand that rhythmic accuracy is almost deadly - but she can't explain herself. She wants him to circle her gently, touch her with his fingertip, and press in so tight and huge that he's learning what she likes there, too. She can let him learn every part of her he can touch and find, and  _fuck_.

"Not like that," she whines. 

"What?" he looks up at her and separates and though she meant that, she didn't mean for him to move his  _mouth_.

"God, lower," she tells him, her cheeks heating up. She wants him to know what she feels like. She wants him to be able to push inside when she wants him to, and to make her feel so full that she's choking on him.

He obeys, but he only goes to the ends of her. He doesn't quite get it, but April's too gone to make the distinction. In her mind she pictures Andy sliding in, slick and hot. He's big, perfect for her really, and his cock has the right width to make her always wonder how she can take all of him. And he's long, but he isn't lacking in either. He's just... he's Andy, and it's perfect. But that isn't what she wants. If he could take her from behind like that, she wonders what it'd be like to feel him sheathed entirely in her asshole.

And she blushes further because she's even more turned on by that. She rarely gets to see Andy in full control, and in lockstep with getting to give him her body in one way that he hasn't known - that nobody has - makes her come undone under his mouth.

When she takes a few minutes to breathe, her forehead's sweatier than usual and her legs are even more irritable. She presses her thighs together and groans out loud, wishing he would have understood her or that she could have said anything. She breathes harder for a moment before she can sense everything around her again. Lights are more vibrant and her eyes can make out Andy above her, still between her legs, and kissing her chest softly. He's hot at her, his cock hard against her leg, and it almost sets her off imagining that heat tightly coiled through her.

She reaches down and grabs hold of him, and slowly pulls on him, stroking and staring into his eyes.

"Andy..." she huffs out, "I meant  _lower_."

"Wha-?" 

He's lost in her hand, and that's fair. She moves him around until she's between his legs and dips her mouth low. Onto him, she wonders what it'd be like to do this after he took her. Maybe not as amazing as after he's inside of her pussy, and he's streaming come and her arousal down her throat, but it was worth trying. Or at least thinking about.

She moans around him, licking with the back of her tongue around his head. She goes farther, thinking about all of this inside of her. Likewise, Andy touches her shoulder and takes a chunk of her hair in his fist, shifting his hips up slightly.  _Like that_ , she thinks.  _Slow and gentle, but all of it._

"Shit, you're so good, April," he groans and she likes smiling around him. He definitely enjoys the sensation of her humming around him.

Buzzing, filling her. It's all that's in her mind, and at this point she has to tell him. She pulls off of him and strokes down on him, circling around his shaft in metered pace until she can tell he's about to come.

"Andy, I really wanna try something," she says, stroking him and talking through way too much saliva in her mouth.

"Uh huh," he says. Andy's staring down at her. His eyes are full of lust and love and so much blatant, red want that she smiles against him and keeps slowly sliding down the wetness of his cock.

"You know how I said lower?" she starts pointedly. "Just a second ago, I asked for... I didn't ask for what you did."

"Oh?" he says dumbly, tightening his chest and lifting his hips slightly into her fist. 

"I wanted you to... y'know," she says it with her faster and faster pumps. He's right there, right on the edge. "I wanted you to fuck me."

"Shit," he puts his head back on the pillow.

"Not like that, though," she kisses the underside of his head and plays there with her tongue. Moving away, she puts both hands around him and works in long, churning circles. "I wanted you to finger me... y'know. My ass."

Her face is on fire when she says that. There's not much else to say. Her butt? Her  _bottom?_ No, April wanted him to fuck her asshole with his fingers. So, she tells him that plainly. There wasn't any use keeping this divide up anymore, not after fantasizing about it during sex. Her hands only work for perhaps a microsecond after she says it before Andy thrusts up into her hands and shakes all over, coming through her fingers at his head and down her hands. 

 _Okay_ , she smiles at him while she strokes and thinks.  _I've got an in_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

April is genuinely scared. 

Not that it'll hurt too much, or that she won't like it, but just some vague, unknown fear of lying on her back with Andy spreading a film of lube around his fingers. When she first told him that she wanted something like this, Andy was the consummate lover. He made sure over and over again that she was okay with this, and that it was what she wanted. She explained to him that she was getting off more and more thinking about this. It's definitely her decision. April Ludgate only makes  _her own_ decisions. 

"You're cool? You want me to... you wanna work up to it first?" he asks her, kissing above her clit and up to her waist. Soft, peppered lips.

"Yeah," she nods, thankful that the side effect of being a big oafy, lovable kind of guy is getting to have a caring sexual partner.

Not that he shies from the rough. Andy liked to hold onto her and squeeze, tighten, and she loves it too. But, right now, she needs him to make her relax under him. She'll need to be able to relax entirely when he actually works up to it. She wants to really relax, and feel a total peace when he's in there.

Andy kisses her, softly on the lips. Just enough to let her know he's there, and that he's going to take care of her. That might not be what he intends to say with the slow movement of his lips, and not forcing his tongue into the mix, but April feels that way. She feels like he's there for her. To listen to her wants and her desires, and to accommodate for her as best he can. She really loves Andy in that moment. Not that she doesn't any other time, but when he kisses her lips and slowly moves to her neck she feels in his care - not control, she realizes - and knowing where this is headed makes her take long, hard breaths.

"I love you," she says slowly. 

He kisses back up to her jaw and says into her neck, "Love you too, babe." He presses a hand against her thigh, rubbing tenderly. "You ready yet?"

"No," she answers.

"Okay."

He takes her shirt off in a slow beat. His hands cup her breasts and he shoots down, mouthing a nipple and licking in circles around it until she whines. He doesn't leave her alone there, instead letting a hand take over. Andy kisses down her stomach and stays there, just below her ribs. Maybe he can feel her heartbeat as it rapidly elevates, because Andy's pressures against her chest and to her stomach almost match in perfect synch with that little thumping.

She touches the back of his head, bringing him up to kiss again. She can feel that perfect heat spreading through her until April's sure that anymore and she wouldn't want to go on. She's almost at the peak point of arousal, and she wants to relax under him. 

"You can, y'know, you can start," she says meekly, looking into his eyes.

"You sure?"

April nods back, smiling. She lets out another breath when he shifts away to apply lube to his finger again. Just a little drop, and then another little drop just like she explained. In that second, he looks at his hand and up to her and she feels completely open and vulnerable. Whether she likes this or not, this is something they've done together. This is a part of her he's explored and let her find release in that she's never known with anyone else. This is, and would only ever be, theirs. 

He kisses her clit in small touches, and she throws her head back on the pillow just in time to feel him spread her cheeks a little. Then something cold and wet presses against her and circles around her asshole in little motions. That feeling sends such an unusual, new vibration through her that April just wants him to keep going.  _God,_ she thinks when he continues working her up to a moist perfection,  _that is... too good._

April remembers to visualize a square while she breathes. Three seconds in, three seconds out. Three seconds in, three seconds out. An equal shape to her breathing, so that she can calm down and feel her entire body relax. Muscles stop jittering in her body, and Andy's fingertip moves ever so slightly inside of her while he continues to play at her with his mouth. 

" _Oh,_ oh...  _ah_ ," she exclaims, not at all used to that hugeness in something so small.

Andy slips out of her and moves to rub her again. He repeats that process a few times, adding small amounts of lube, until his fingertip is perfect and she's rolling her stomach muscles in anticipation of a massive orgasm. He pushes in with that fingertip again and now she just loves it. It's as hot as her imagination. Andy's mouth is heavenly, but the inclusion of his finger slowly urging itself farther in makes her moan with the full force of her squared breaths. She has to calm down again, and she does. But-

"Fuck, that feels so good," she grunts out, his second knuckle in. His whole finger. Inside of her. April's ass. "So hot."

She can't put together a complex thought. Andy's well-lubed finger is entirely inside of her asshole and she might have never known that she wanted this so badly without him. It feels expansive, and new, and amazing. It covers senses that she knows exist, but from a different angle. 

And his  _face_. He looks so awestruck that she's doing this, and that her body's capable of it. "Babe," he kisses the insides of her leg and slides his finger back. Then in. He finds a repetition she likes until April's breathing becomes jagged and misshapen, no longer square. "You like it?"

"Oh my God, yes," she squirms and he thrusts his index just a touch faster. "Like that... oh, don't stop."

"You're so amazing," Andy says with that same, dumb look on his face before planting his mouth firmly between her legs again.

It's like a new chapter in her favorite book. It's similar, but it's so unfamiliar and new that she wants to go over it a thousand times before she can fully grasp what it means. His finger is just like that. She feels like her body is that book and the expansion and tightness around him is so amazing and new that she wants it until she's screaming out. That, as it turns out, only takes a little while longer until April can barely help herself from grabbing the back of his head with both hands.

"Andy... I'm-I'm," she mumbles, biting down on her lip in all that frustrated sexual release building up. "God, your... finger.  _Yes_. Oh, God,  _yes_."

She trails off as her breaths stack up. Once, stop, twice. She breathes harder through her nose and out through the mouth, trying to maintain the even breathing, and she can somehow feel his hand all the way inside of her throat. He's massive, and perfect, and she touches her knees together as best she can to threaten more tightness around her entire body. He plays with his tongue just a bit more, a side-to-side swipe, and she cries out. A second finger. Somehow, he figures it out and she thinks her whole body might break in half. But it's so good that she just moans and grabs his hair, roughly. She's spread around him and getting looser, and yet he's still so big, until his fingers - plural, two,  _multiple fingers_ \- are pressing into her.

That orgasm might be the most intense experience of her entire life. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Babe, you really want this right?" April hears him say from behind her.

April sits on her hands and knees, waiting as patiently as she can. He means well, and she's more than okay with that, but she honestly wants to feel this so bad she doesn't care. Brushing her knees up closer to her stomach, she finds a good, stable position and takes a deep breath. _You can do this,_ she thinks.  _You can do this, and it's gonna be awesome._

She nods into the blankets. "Yeah, dude. That was... that was so good." She's glad the blankets hide her face because it's burning up saying that. 

 _I love anal sex_ , April thinks. It makes her want to laugh. 

In the past few days, she's been getting ready. She wants to build up until all she needs is him taking her like that. She wants his cock there, and April thinks she's almost ready. He can fit a finger in no problem, and it only takes a little work to find the second. His third is an impossible feat sometimes and other times she's so loose around him that she only wants him to bend her over and fuck her like that. It brings her to such sky-shattering heights that April has never seen before, places she didn't think existed within her own body, and exploring it with Andy makes it so much better. He's gentle, because when she thinks of him  _fucking_ her he rarely has any speed. It's slow, and methodical, and she can feel her body bend and snap into new formations to fit him inside of her ass. She's no longer tender when he does it, getting more used to it by the day. Perhaps she'll get bored of it, or hate how it feels, but in that moment she simply can't get enough of it.

She can hear him lube himself up behind her. His cock slides in his hands and when she feels him against her right cheek his length is slick and warm. His finger works her up to the point where she's ready for him to push, nothing strenuous but enough to make her breathe harder into the bed.

"You good babe?" he asks, running his hand up her lower back slowly. His palm moves up the curve of her back and she loves that he's asking it, but honestly wants him to just get on with it.

"Yeah," she leans down onto her elbow and takes his hand on her back.

He holds onto it instinctively. 

She's ready, and she wants this _now_. His head sits at her entrance for a while and she wonders if she can really take this. She wants to be able to, but she's so small - and feels even smaller when it's just his fingers - and Andy is huge. Not only his dick, but all of him is big. But she wants this so bad, and fantasies can only do so much when she's so close to the real thing, that she nods into the blanket and squeezes his hand. The first thing she notices is that his head isn't as big as she thought it would feel. She imagined it would feel like he was splitting her in half, but instead it's just a pleasant weight inside of her. Then April reminds herself that's a fraction of the rest of him. However, the width no longer scares her. It just feels  _so good_.

"This is so hot," she says into her arm. "God, babe, thank you."

"Anything for you," he answers back, and she knows he's enjoying it too. That's what makes it, somehow, even better. "Ugh, you're so _tight._ " _  
_

"More," she begs.

Another half-inch and it's just like a thicker, wetter,  _harder_ finger. He swirls minutely and she cries out, squeezing his hand. His other holds onto her hip, moving up to her back in comforting sweeps, and back to her thigh and up to her hip again. Another half-inch and it's bigger than anything she's ever had in her. And he's so hard that she's ever wondered how this could be a problem for her. If she was pleasantly aroused simply in the act, and the validation of her desires and exploration of her body, then Andy's muffled grunts and strangely tightening hands were indicative that he thought it was as hot as she did.

She sits like that, breathing out her squares and figuring out if she can do more. When he asks her something she just nods because, above all else, she wants him to keep going. She's let him find the back of her throat, fuck her senseless with all of him, and she's let his fingers discover her in this way. She wanted this, and she still does so bad that it makes her body crackle with energy, that she can only nod. _  
_

Another full inch this time and April chokes out a breath. He's barely a third of the way inside, but her chest feels ready to burst open and her nerves blossom into thousands of shards of pleasure. His hand squeezes her and April nods. He moves back slightly, slipping a little out of her and then pushes back into her ass.  _He's enormous_ , she thinks. If she had a third hand she'd want it on her clit right now, but she's almost dripping with arousal at the pure act. 

She can actually feel her asshole spreading around him, and with Andy's moans after, she can feel him shift those two inches back and forth as best he can. 

"Oh...  _fuck, fuck, fuck_ ," she exclaims, rattling her whole body with the tippling of an orgasm. It's starting, and she can feel herself getting ready. "Andy... more."

"Love you," he answers back, touching her lower back with a soft slide. 

And then he pushes in until she can't see. Her body stops for a moment and realizes that she is entirely enclosed around Andy. Her ass is full of him, and he's so hard and she can't believe how fucking hot all of this is, that she pushes backward. It makes her eke out a soft squeal, but then she stops herself and he slowly pulls his shaft back out of her. He slips back to his head and she relaxes as best she can. She tries to force her muscles into submission, and it works for a moment. Then she hears him uncap the lube again and stroke more onto himself, and she moans again.  _Fuck, how is that so hot?_

Because it's Andy. And he's still holding her hand when he pushes back inside, and he's whispering comforts to her as he leans over her body. He holds her and thrusts ever so carefully, like she's about to break. Honestly, she might.

"Is that good?" he asks, kissing the middle of her back and making her whole body scream in desire. "Do you want me to-"

"This... keep doing," she breathes hard when he slides in yet again. Fucking her.  _Her_. Fucking her asshole. "Keep doing that."

He's not small, but his cock has never felt so impressive. Maybe one day she won't think that, but from this change of perspective he feels like he could fill all of her. Andy never stops putting little kisses on her back and holding her hand, or relieving himself of pace and taking her ass with the ferocity he does otherwise. She comes that first time - simply from this kind of sex, and no other factor - with a low scream, more like a howl, as he finds a point in her body where running back and forth, to there and then back again. That singular spot feels like Andy discovering her favorite angle all over again, and she cries out. Her nerves have fully given in, melting and boiling over, and soon she's shaking with a spectacular release she can't quite understand.

She moves their held hands between her legs to touch her, and if that wasn't the best idea she ever had, April can't wait to find out what is. Her clit, with the added movements of four fingers between the two of them, feels so overwhelmed in sensation. She's wet and she can feel his fingertips getting slicker from each pass. On top of that, his additional lubing makes him slide so easily into her at that perfect rhythm that April leans her neck backwards and feels her eyes nearly roll into the back of her head.

"Is this good, babe?" Andy asks her again, not quite pounding into her but she knows that isn't ever likely.

"So good," she whines out, her voice a moan and a desperate cry for more put together. She loves this, and loves Andy, and she loves that they can be this. " _Fuck_... you're... perfect."

"Ugh," he groans, and she knows he's so close to the brink. How could he not be? His cock is hard inside of her, soaked in lube, and he's fucking her ass. How could he be remotely far from coming?

"Come on babe, come for me," she urges him on. 

Their hands stay held, fingers clasped, as they work her clit together. April forgets her breathing techniques, instead focusing on the mountains of pleasure she's about to leap from. It's dizzying, and worrying, and new... but she wants it. She wants it over, and over, and over again. She's so close, and he's going a little faster, that she moans low in her chest and hopefully makes him understand how amazing this feels.

"Oh shit," he almost laughs. "April, you're so... you feel so good. So perfect."

"I love you so much," she says. She wants to say it over and over again. Over, and over, and over again. Just like those thrusts. 

That perfect meeting of their bodies and the way she knows how his cock feels like this. He knows how she feels now, his fingers and himself, and she is so happy to let him have it and to take this for her own needs that April smiles to nobody. Andy knows how she feels fully aroused, loose enough that he can bury inside of her but tight enough that it makes him moan loudly. She matches his, trying to find a pitch where their raucous noise becomes a harmony of love and lust. 

"Ugh, fuck me," she growls. "Andy, c'mon. Come for me, babe."

She looks over her shoulder briefly for the first time. His face is so lost in her body and the way she feels it makes her face redden and that release come in one, long blast. His entire body strains to hold himself together, and she can see a vein jut out of the side of his neck. He's so close, and -  _shit_ \- this is almost too much.

"You want me to-"

"No," she interrupts in a dark voice deep in her throat. "Don't... stop."

She's in the middle of her orgasm when he does. She can feel that terrifying height hit her throat and her chest, and her ass, and everything else; her entire body. Everything is so stimulated that April gives a shrill, loud sound that only escalates in volume until she's making the strangest, loudest noise she might have ever managed. She can feel him, too, not long after and he spills over. He slows down but she can feel him mix with lube and that wetness was nothing compared to the sensation of his come in her. It feels so natural, yet foreign and she's so unused to it that she stays in her doggy position as he slowly slips out of her. Come might stream out of her, onto her back, on her ass but April can't tell. There might be some running down her leg or down onto her swollen labia, but she doesn't care.

She stays prone like that until her arms and legs give out under her. April flops down onto her stomach and feels so open and free, and so goddamn good, that she just starts laughing. It almost hurts, but she can't stop it.

After a few moments, Andy curls up on her side and kisses her shoulder. He's soft and still wet from the lube, but he keeps pressing small, chaste partings of his mouth on her. April can't help but laugh a little more while he does this.  _How can you be this perfect?_ and she's asked herself that question so many times it's starting to be insane to her. April knows he enjoyed that. He's a man, and a person with a penis, so being able to do that is some kind of weird fantasy. But, honestly, it was  _her_ fantasy. To be that close, and give him that trust, and to let him take her that way just so she could let him know that she wants him any way and, especially now, that way.

April chuckles again and turns in his grip. Facing each other, she smiles and kisses him softly on the lips. They intermingle breaths and tighten up together until they're holding on and clinging to each other. It's maybe the closest she's ever been to Andy.

"I love you, I really do," April says quietly.

"Yeah, love you too babe," he returns with a wide grin. His eyes droop a little, clearly spent. "How long were you thinking about that?"

"Not that long," she touches his face and traces his jawline with her finger.

"Oh, cool."

"I'm so glad you did that for me," she kisses his cheek and nestles her head into his shoulder, letting the sweat built up on her forehead mix with his. "That was awesome."

"It's not like I didn't totally like that," he says incredulously.

"Yeah, but you were so... you're perfect," she kisses his chest and moves back to nuzzle beneath his shoulder. "You're the best husband ever. Thank you."

"Anything, anytime, for the best wife in the universe," she smiles into his body and she can feel him shake with a little laughter. "I could probably eat you out again, if you didn't-"

"Dude, I'm so tired," she laughs, tapping her nose on his shoulder. "I think I almost passed out."

"Wow," and he sounds so self-satisfied she smacks his arm. "Ow!"

She looks up at him again and smiles. "You did great, though," she kisses him and tries to move closer to him. "I just wanna take a nap."

"Sure thing, cookie," he adds.

They fall asleep snuggled up with each other, and April is almost overcome with feelings. It doesn't happen often, and they both know that. When she feels, though, she feels harder than anyone else Andy's known. When she wants to express something, she goes ten-times overboard to make him know she loved that. Just like then, and she means and meant every single word. 

She loves Andy, and April loves that he's who he is. Perfect, loving, amazing - hot, sexy,  _impossible_ \- Andy.

**Author's Note:**

> Whether you fault me or not, let me know in the comments or with kudos!


End file.
